talkingfriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure
Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure is a 2005 direct-to-DVD or Movie Premiere lenght movie from Walt Disney Home Entertainment. The film would later turn into the TV series Little Einsteins Plot In the film,the title group (comprising Leo, Annie, Quincy, June) meet a little caterpilar. The caterpillar sing a song,Leo conducts to it,While the little einsteins sing. They then discover a green truck with a tree on it. When the caterpillar gets in the back of the truck, he waves goodbye to the Little Einsteins, as the caterpillar,s waving dies down, the truck gets bumped under a little hill, which causes the Caterpillar to fly out of the back of the trcuk,Annie calls out to stop the truck, but the truck just drives away, leaving the caterpillar behind with the Little Einsteins. The Caterpillar joins the Little Einsteins. They then later get some yellow leaves for the caterpillar, they stop by the beach and watch the caterpillar eat the leaves. After the stop by the beach and watch the caterpillar eat the leaves. After the caterpillar finishes his leafs, a storm comes by. The Caterpillar is then blown into the air and lands on the instruments out in the sea. Annie manages to rescue him by using the claw catcher. After a while, they finally found the truck with the other caterpillars inside, after they saw the toy truck, they went to the tree area, the little einsteins try to find the same tree like on the truck door,when they do,the caterpillar then gets on the tree, spins a cocoon, and turns into a butterfl.(The former part of this film was transformed into the regular episode entitled A Brand-New Outfit the latter part was transformed into the episode The Missing Invitations), After when the caterpillar turns into a butterflym they get invitations by a Mailman Butterfly.Leo,Annie,Quincy,June and Rocket get them except the butterfly. The Butterfly becomes sad that he didn,t get his invitation, Leo checks in the mailbox, but he says It,s Empty. He asks the Mailman Butterfly where the invitation for the butterfly is. He shows the pictures of where they need to go: Falls Niagra Falls, a butterfly garden,a Oklahoma cave and a cow place. After they searched for the invitation in three places ,they finally find it on the cow place, but the cows are in the way. Leo conducts to the cows, the cows then move, and they get the invitation for the butterfly. The Little Einsteins make it to the summer festival in Mexico. The Little Einsteins put their invitations in a box, so does butterfly and Rocket. The Little Einsteins and the swarm of Butterfly make a music finale by singing the butterfly song. After they do Leo Calls out Mission Completion! then the curtains close the picture. They then do the Curtain Call before the film ends.61 minutes Characters * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Rocket Scene Index #Opening Credits #Meet Rocket and the Team #Caterpillar Mission #Ride the Musical Roller Coaster! #Help the Team Save Caterpillar! #Caterpillar's New Outfit #Is Butterfly's Invitation Here? #Butterflies of the World Unite #The Bat and Spider Cave #The Singing Cows Can Help Us #Let's Go to the Butterfly Party! #End Credits Category:Films Category:DVDs Category:Practice films Category:2005 films Category:Disney films Category:Little Einsteins films Category:Playhouse Disney films